PURIFICA MI ALMA
by Whily Max 18
Summary: En su cumpleaños recibe una carta de las oficinas del KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba lo invita a la inauguración de un nuevo videojuego. Esta indeciso en ir, ya que piensa que se trata de una trampa. Yami y Yugi deciden presentarse. ¿Pero que les depara el destino? ¿Podran luchar contra todo lo que se les viene encima? Parejas:SetoxYami. (YAOI)
1. Cumpleaños

Hola, aquí les traigo una nueva historia. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Espero publicar cada semana, dependiendo cuántas ideas surgen en mi cabecita.

Primera advertencia: Esta historia contiene YAOI, (chicixchico). Escenas violentas, peleas sin sentido. Universo Alterno. Sadomasoquismo, etc.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su creador, Takahashi sensei.

Sin mas preambulos, aquí esta la historia. Disfruten.

 **PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 1: CUMPLEAÑOS**

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando el camión a su izquierda estuvo a escasos segundos de impactar contra su cuerpo. El conductor del auto salio a toda prisa para ver al muchacho que había estado a punto de atropellar.

—¡Santo Cielo! ¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?— Se veía preocupado y un poco alarmado. El chico era muy joven y parecia ser un estudiante de secundaria.

— Si, no se preocupe. A sido mi culpa.—Y es que el muchacho había estado muy distraído para notar la señal del semáforo en rojo.

El hombre asintio, aliviado de ver al chico sano y salvo. Se dio media vuelta y se subió al carro.

Por otro lado, en cuanto vio que el hombre se iba, Yami volvió a sostener una larga caminata, motivo por el cual llegaría a casa en menos de cinco minutos. Tenia que llegar pronto, ya que era el cumpleaños numero quince de su hermano Yugi, y no quería faltar a la fiesta que su madre y abuelo hacían en su honor. También habían invitado a unos de sus amigos, quienes estudiaban en el mismo grado que su hermano. Al único que realmente conocía bien, era a Joe. Puesto que él había reprobado dos años seguidos, por consecuencia, había terminado haciendose amigo de Yugi, a quien la amistad de Joe le venia como anillo en el dedo. Puesto que Yugi había estado sufriendo agresiones por parte de un compañero que era mucho mayor que él. Por fortuna, él junto con Joe, hicieron todo lo posible por sacar del camino de su hermano a ese Bravucón llamado Ushio.

Al llegar a casa, encontro que Yugi estaba en la sala, con los ojos vendados y rodeado de la gente mas cercana a ellos. Su abuelo estaba en una esquina, acomodando en una mesa todos lo regalos que sus amigos le habían obsequiado, así como su madre que estaba acomodando una charola con bebidas de soda para todos.

—¡Hola Yami!— Dijeron todos al unisonio en cuanto lo vieron entrar por la puerta, excepto Yugi, que al escuchar el nombre de su hermano se quito la venda que llevaba puesta en los ojos.

—¡Yami, que bueno que llegaste! —Se levanto del sillón en el que estaba sentado para ir a donde su hermano y darle un fuerte abrazo de oso. El cual fue correspondido por Yami.

—¿No soy yo quien deberia darte un abrazo, Yugi?—Le pregunto al pequeño, pues era su cumpleaños y era mas que obvio que su sola presencia lo hacia feliz. Eran como los mejores amigos, después de todo.

Yugi alzo la vista y le sonrió enormemente.

—¡Es que solo faltabas tú!

—Ya veo.—Se aparto un poco para poder sacarse la chaqueta azul de la escuela y ponerla sobre la mesita de vidrio. —Entonces manos a la obra. Que empiece la fiesta.—Le sonrió.

En ese momento Yugi fue fuertemente abrazado por detrás, al tiempo que se escuchaba el sonido de una canción que salia de un estéreo.

Entre los invitados estaban Joe, Tristan, Tea y Bakura. Ellos habían sido los mejores amigos para Yugi desde que entro al jardin de niños. Yami sabia que su hermano estaba enamorado secretamente de Tea, pero ella era una chica que solo lo veia como un buen amigo. Ademas, él sabia que a la castaña le gustaba él. Eso era algo que había descubierto por medio de su amigo Joe, pero no estaba por demás decir que él era homosexual.

Solo su familia sabia de su orientación sexual. Aunque por fortuna, ellos aceptaban su orientación de buena menera, y estaban muy dispuestos a recibir a cualquier chico del cual se enamorase. Era su vida después de todo, y Yami, quien era un buen chico, merecia ser feliz.

—¿Yami?

Era Tea quien le estaba hablando. El la miro con una ceja levantada.

—¿Que?

—¿Quueres bailar?

Aquel ofrecimiento no se lo esperaba. Pero, se dijo, no era bueno para bailar. Tea era una experta en el tema y no quería quedar como un novato.

—No, Gracias. Estoy algo cansado.—mintio, pero para su suerte, Tea le sonrió comprensiva.

—Esta bien.

Las horas pasaron rápido. Yugi había bailado con Tea, quien era un poco mas alta por lo tacones que usaba, dificultando el baile, pero divirtiendose al fin. Joe estaba sentado sobre la mesa, platicando con Bakura, quien el estaba enseñando su nuevo collar que su padre le había regalado hace una semana por su cumpleaños. Tristan estaba en el baño, así que el solo se dedicaba a ver a los demás, mientras se bebia un vaso de refresco.

—¡El pastel! ¡Hay que partir el pastel!—Exclamo el rubio, luego de haber visto la hora. Ya era un poco mas de las cinco de la tarde, por lo cual tenían que rebanar la torta.

—¡No! ¡Primero la piñata!

—¡No seas bruto Tristan! ¡Aqui solo hay grandes! ¿Como va a ver piñata?—Replico Tea, con los brazos puestas en su cadera como jarra.

Tristan hizo un puchero, pero no dijo nada. Era un poco grande que los demás, pero al menos no tanto como la Garden, quien hacia temblar a cualquiera cuando ésta se enojaba.

Todos se rieron, excepto Yugi, quien no había entendido la broma. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos era un niño, pero sabia que su hermano y los demás lo consideraban a él como si lo fuera. Era un poco bajito para su edad, y tenia la carita un poco mas aniñada que Yami. Pero el era inteligente, y por consiguiente el sabia que no era un niño. Solía entender cosas de los adultos, aunque no pensaba decirle eso a nadie. Ya que estaba contento si pensaban que él no entendía cosas como el sexo o los fetichismos.

—¡Pide un deseo, Yugi!— exclamaron todos en voz alta, rodeando la mesa en la que se vislumbraba un enorme pastel con una velita en el centro que tenia la forma del numero 15.

Yugi sonrió y cerro los ojos, empezó a pensar su deseo unos segundos, y después soplo la velita hasta que ésta se apago. Después hubo aplausos y abrazos por parte de sus amigos, a los cuales Yugi correspondio de buena manera.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—¡Felicidades, Yugi!

—¡Enhorabuena, amigo!

El agradeció que todos ellos hubieran venido esa tarde para estar con él. Era un día especial, no todos los dias se cumple 15 años, después de todo.

A partir de ese momento, Yugi abrió los regalos y vio uno en particular que no tenia remitente ni una nota. Supuso que se trataria de Joe o de Yami.

Abrió el regalo y encontro una flor y una carta.

—¿Y esto?— agarro la carta y la rosa la puso sobre la mesa. Empezó a leer.—:

 _Yugi._

 _El motivo de esta carta es para comunicarte de que estas invitado cordialmente a la fiesta que la familia Kaiba esta organizando en honor al nuevo prototipo de videojuegos que estan saliendo a la venta la semana que viene. La corporación Kaiba esta al corriente de tu participación en los juegos de duelo de monstruo de hace un año._

 _El evento se realizará en la mansion Kaiba, en nombre de todos los ejecutivos y socios de KaibaCorp. Tu hermano y abuelo también están invitados, si así lo deseas._

 _Se realizara este Sábado, 8 de junio._

 _Confió en que aceptaras asistir._

 _Atentamente._

 _El presidente de KaibaCorp._

 _Kaiba Seto._

Cuando termino de leer, se pregunto que tipo de videojuego había inventado Seto. Seguramente algo virtual, ya que su compañía estaba asociada con las computadoras virtuales de la red. ¿Pero iría? ¿Que tal si era una trampa como la que hizo hace un año para recuperar a su abuelo, y quitarle la carta del dragón de ojos azules?

Seto Kaiba había perdido y el sabia que perder había sido lo peor que le había pasado. El era orgulloso después de todo, pero ahora no tenia motivos para tenderle una trampa. Ya que él no tenia nada que Seto quisiera arrebatarle. Hace un año que no había vuelto a utilizar la carta de exodi ni su baraja de cartas porque su abuelo había estado a punto de sufrir un ataque al corazon.

¿Pero que mas daba? Incluso podria ir con Yami, ya que estaba convencido de que él no lo dejaría ir solo.

Pensó en muchas cosas mas, hasta que dieron las siete de la noche y todos se fueron a sus casas. El se despidió de todos ellos y Yami también.

—¿Estas bien, Yugi?—le pregunto Yami, después de haber recogido algunas cosas que estaban tiradas en la sala. Los regalos se quedaron alli, y llevaron los platos y vasos a la cocina para lavarlas mañana.

—Oye, Yami...

—¿Si?

Yugi saco la carta de su bolsillo y se la dio a Yami, quien con gesto inquisitivo la tomo entre sus dedos.

—¿Que es esto?

—Es de la corporación de Kaiba. Nos invitó a una fiesta porque dice que va a presentar su nuevo juego.

—¿Enserio.?— Yami se sorprendió un poco. Ya que Kaiba no hacia juegos desde que Yugi lo había venido con Exodia. —¿Cuando es?

—El sábado. Pero Yami...

—Iremos.

—¿Que!?

Yami leyó la carta en silencio, siendo observado por Yugi, quien no comprendía hasta que punto se había vuelto loco.

Yami termino de leer con un suspiro pesaroso.

—¿Y bien? —El menor hablo por primera vez. Estudiando el perfil de su hermano, quien se mantenía en una pocision seria. Su respuesta no tardo en ser escuchada.

—Se que esto puede ser una trampa. Pero jamas lo averiguaremos si no vamos. —Profirio, con la barbilla erguida y los labios en línea recta.— No tienes que ir si no quieres. Pero yo, tengo un poco de curiosidad de saber que clase de juego creo esta vez.

—Entonces iré también. No te dejare solo en esto —Le sonrió, como pocas veces solía hacer. Era una mirada segura y decida que Yami correspondio con .

—El sábado entonces.

XxX

 **Continuara...**

¿Comentarios?


	2. Oscuridad

**Como siempre, esta historia contiene Yaoi, chico x chico. Si no te gusta, ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? Se agradecen los comentarios :3**

 **Espero que les guste este Capítulo.**

 **PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 2: OSCURIDAD**

La imponente mansion de Kaiba, era equivalente a un estadio de futbol. En donde, cómodamente, los autos se estacionaban en el estacionamiento que estaba dispuesto para sus invitados.

Yugi Moto, abstraído por tanto lujo y magnánima estadia, aferro en sus manos los agarres de su mochila, intentando no dejar translucir su incomodidad ante tantas personas. La mayoria estaba vestida de manera ostentosa, y muchos bajaban de sus lujosos automóviles ultimo modelo. Sin duda, los presentes estaban en la cuna de la alta sociedad.

Su hermano, parado a un lado suyo, le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para que se pusieran en marcha.

—Vamo, Yugi. Tenemos que llegar antes de que oscurezca.

El pequeño chico asintio, nuevamente decidido a desenredar aquel motivo por el cual, Seto Kaiba los invito a una fiesta tan opulenta. En donde los únicos pobres eran ellos.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar la entrada de la casona que servía como salón de eventos. Un grupo de mujeres hablaban en cuchicheos sobre el actual presidente de KaibaCorp, y su magnífica casa. Entre otras cosas.

Ese día, oficialmente se habían vestido para la ocasion. Era una cena de gala, después de todo. Y Yugi, tanto como su hermano mayor, lucian una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y un chaleco que se ajustaba gustosamente sobre la delgada cintura de los muchachos.

—¿Yami?

—Dime.

—¿Porque crees que Seto nos invito?

Para ser sincero, eso era algo que Yami no sabia. Ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, puesto que era muy dificil intuir los propósitos de un sujeto orgulloso y arrogante, como lo era Kaiba. Ciertamente, había sido una gran sorpresa que los invitaran a ellos a una fiesta en donde claramente, solo asitian ricos poderosos de todo el mundo. Por un momento, había tenido la certeza de ver a un grupo de hombres altos y morenos que hablaban en idioma Italiano.

—No lo sé. Pero esperemos y lo averiguaremos.— contesto, con la mirada puesta en el amplio lugar y sus diferentes tipos de persona que engalanaban en salón entero.

El pequeño no dijo nada. Se trasladaron en silencio hasta el palco que servia para la banda de musica, en este caso era un grupo selecto de musica clásica que tocaba ritmos suaves aptos para esa ocasión.

Asi, los dos chicos esperaron una hora aproximadamente, hasta que todos los presentes llegaran y la puerta. Hasta que Kaiba Seto hiciera su aparición.

 **OooOoo**

Seto dejo el frasco de su colonia predilecta sobre la mesa. Se miro la tela de su traje azul para verifixar que no hubiera ninguna pelusa o arruga disconforme. El cabello castaño lo tenia recogido hasta atras, como un elegante príncipe que tiene que dar un discurso ante los pobladores de su reino. Nadie era mas importante en esa fiesta que el mismo, así que debía resultar totalmente agradable a la vista de todos los extranjeros y patriotas que hicieron acto de su presencia.

—Te ves genial, Seto.

Tal halago procedente de su pequeño hermanito, Mokuba, sentado en la mullida cama de su habitación, le hizo sonreír con petulancia y encanto.

—Yo siempre me veo genial. — se jacto, burlón y divertido, sin dejar de verse en el amplio espejo. Aunque su intención no fue aderesar su inexistente narcisismo con esa frase. Solo quería probar que tal le daba sonreír.

—¿Sabes? Hace un rato vi a Yugi, estaba con su hermano. No pensaba que los invitarlas, Seto.

— Tengo mis motivos. —Se limito a decir.

—Pero, ¿Ya no te molesta que Yugi te haya vencido hace un año? —Inquirio, bastante suave para que el castaño no se enfadara.

Kaiba resoplo, desdeñoso.

— Por supuesto que no, Mokuba. Eso ya paso. Ya lo supere.

Y no mentia. Al principio había sido la derrota mas humillante que lo había desacreditado. Obviamente, porque el era un vencedor innato en los juegos, y ser derrotado por un mocoso de un metro cincuenta en estatura, fue un trago amargo que tuvo el desagrado de beberse.

Pero ahora, quería demostrar que Yugi Moto no era mas que eso, un niño miedoso que solo lo venció de pura suerte. Ya que el mocoso habia tenido en su poder al invencible Exodia.

—¿Seto, piensas hacer una demostración? — Le pregunto luego, cambiando de tema.

Seto cerro los ojos un momento, como si sopesara la idea de responder con una mentira. Sin embargo, Mokuba no lo sabria hasta salir de sus aposentos y dar la cara a los cientos de personas que seguramente clamaban por su presencia.

—Obviamente. El motivo de esta fiesta es "demostrar" todo lo que mi nuevo invento puede ayudar a mejorar la percepción de un mundo virtual mejorado — Explico, con gesto neutro y concentrado. Mokuba ladeo la cabeza, en un gesto inocente muy característico en chicos de su edad.

Sin duda, para cuando el juego se terminara, todos estarían comiendo de su mano.

El mundo entero lo haría.

 **OooOoo**

A parte de la multitud de hombres y mujeres que se movian y conversaban con elegante elocuencia, también se hallaban periodistas que se encargaban de darle una entrevista a cada hombre de negocio con el que se topaban. Eran personas importantes, sin lugar a dudas. E inclusive, habían venido guardias y guardaespaldas para la completa y absoluta seguridad de los visitantes.

Yami y Yugi seguían conversando sobre el extraño impulso que habia movido a Kaiba.

— Talvez solo sea arrogancia.— opino el pequeño mozo, recargando sus antebrazos en la superficie alta del barandal.

—No lo creo. Seto ya tiene el suficiente dinero y poder como para presumir de sus inventos.—Contradijo Yami, atento a las bellas mujeres de abajo que bailaban, acompañadas de sus esposos, un melodioso vals de primavera. — Me pregunto cuando llegará.

Aquel comentario fue solo para si mismo, aunque Yugi compartia ese sentimiento. Él también estaba algo ansioso e impaciente por la llegada de Seto.

Yugi recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, exalando un suspiro que parecia de cansancio, pero no era mas que de su indemne aburrimiento. A él no le gustaban tanto ese tipo de eventos, en las que vestir y hablar era claramente importante. Mas que eso, muchas de las damas que había visto, se ensalsaban en una encantadora conversación sobre los vestidos y jojas que las envolvian, presumiendo de ellas como si fueran rarezas de otro mundo.

Y de pronto, algo sucedió.

La musica clásica se detuvo, provocando de las personas que se movian al son del vals, pararan con gestos de confusión y desconcierto. Luego sobrevino el silencio, a penas roto por los cuchicheos y comentarios de la gente.

A su lado, Yami lucia expectante.

Casi como ón, las luces se apagaron en un parpadeo instantáneo, causando que, en medio de la oscuridad, se escucharan gritos de alarma y voces inquietantes.

Aquellos que habían estado muy cerca de la entrada, intentaron abrir las grandes puertas, sin exito alguno.

Entonces, muy pronto al próximo encuentro de la histeria, una luz azul neón apareció en medio del amplio salón, impresionando y asustando a todos por igual.

El rostro de Yami, iluminado a penas por la escasa luz de una ventana, reflejo toda la incertidumbre que sentía en ese momento. Su mano izquierda aferro con mas insistencia el delgado brazo de Yugi, el cual había agarrado un segundo después del apagón.

Esto era obra de Seto, sin duda.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Juego

**PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 3: EL JUEGO**

La gente se mantuvo estática, silente y asustada. Aquellos que estaban a una corta distancia de la luz neón, pudieron sentir una extraña fuerza de atracción que los ordenaba ir hacia adelante. La brillantes azulada empezó a convertirse poco a poco en una mancha difusa que flotaba en aire, como la niebla que habia en los desiertos, o el fuego provocado por una fogata.

Una vocecilla se empezó a oir, tan clara como si estuviera en la cabeza de cada uno.

—Bienvenidos. En este preciso momento son testigos de mi nuevo proyecto. Se que muchos de ustedes han de estar asustados por todo esto, pero por demas esta decir, que no les pasara nada. Pueden estar tranquilos.

Nuevamente hubo un barullo de interrogantes y exclamaciones. Una regordeta mujer, se desmayo en el suelo, siendo rápidamente auxiliada por su esposo.

—¡Señor Kaiba, ya fue suficiente!—se oyó gritar a un hombre de mediana edad, que veía con el rictus fruncido a la espesa niebla azul. —¡En este momento encenderá las luces y todos nos marcharemos!

La ordenanza fue seguida por varias otras del mismo nivel. Unos hasta lanzaron copas de vidrio a la luz brillante, la cual traspasaban como si no hubiera nada.

—Señores. Entiendo que ahora no estén a gusto con mi forma de mostrar las cosas. Pero, si lo que quieres es salir de aquí, primero deberán ganarse ese derecho.

—¡Esta loco! —Grito un periodista.

—¡No puede encerraron aquí! ¡Esta cometiendo un delito! —Le siguió otro, un hombre anciano, con pelo canoso y barba de chivo.—¡Pagara caro lo que esta haciendo! ¡Ira a la carcel!

—Por favor, calmense.—Volvio a hablar la varonil voz, risuena y tranquilamente. — ¿Tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza? ¿No hay nadie aquí que siente curiosidad por lo que puede ofrecerle esta fiesta?

—¡Callese!— una mujer joven de cabello rubio le interrumpió.—¡Ya estamos hartos de su insolencia! ¡Abra la puerta en este instante, o le juro, por todos los que están presentes, que voy a meterlo preso y a exigir que se le condene por esto!

La extraña voz que todos oian, salio un poco distorsionada.

—Entonces no hay mas que hacer. Dado que nadie quiere cooperar, vamos a hacerlo a mi manera.

Una luz verde apareció a lado de la azul, fusionandose como dos bolas de energia, volviendose de un color azul verdoso.

Mientras la luz iba incrementando de tamaño y la multitud gritando, la voz se hizo mas lúgubre, autoritaria y desdeñosa.

—Todos verán y experimentaran en carne propia el destino que les prepara mi nueva creación. Cada uno puede elegir si quiere, yo no me meto en eso. Lo único que les aconsejaria, es que sigan las reglas, o como bien dicen: perderán. Pero aquí no solo se pierde, aquí se gana. Así que las primeras diez personas que logren ganar, saldran enteros. Vivos.

Yami, Yugi y los demás, cerraron fuertemente los ojos cuando, de pronto, la luz los cego a todos.

Luego, todo se volvió blanco.

 **OooOoo**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Yami estaba sudando, respirando aceleradamente y temblando como una hoja de papel.

La oscuridad de la noche le hizo remover la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos cuando la luz que entraba por su ventana le cego los ojos por un instante. Parpadeo un par de veces para disminuir la incomoda sensación.

Luego, se sentó en la cama y vio a su alrededor. Era su habitación.

Habia tenido una pesadilla.

Suspiro, dejando caer su espalda sobre la suave cama de sabanas blancas. Una tenue linea luz que entraba por las cortinas le dio justo entre los ojos, envolviendo su cabeza de una agradable y placentera sensación de alivio.

En realidad, el sueño que había tenido había sido muy extraño. Talvez se debía a que en casi toda la semana no había parado de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Después de todo, lo extraño residida en el comportamiento de Kaiba, que se tomaba la atribución de invitarlos.

Tratando de no pensar mas en ello, se levanto de la cama y fue al anexo para darse una ducha de agua tibia. Esa mañana tenia que ir a la escuela muy temprano porque a Joe le hacia falta su supervisión para un examen de física.

Al terminar, se cambio de ropa y se coloco sus zapatos deportivos. Su pelo se deformo un poco, aunque seguía conservando aquella forma estrellada que había heredado de su abuelo.

Bajo a la cocina, en donde seguramente estaría su madre, preparando el desayuno como todas las mañanas. No tardo en percibir el olor a huevo fritos y pan tostado, que lo orillaban a ir mas rápido.

Abrio la puerta y vio a su madre, de espaldas frente a la cocina, revolviendo lo que parecían ser huevos fritos y tocino.

—Buenos dias, Madre.

—Buenos dias, Yami.— le contesto, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacia. Yami se sentó en una silla y levanto una roja manzana del canasto que había en la mesa.

—¿Y Yugi?

—Salio temprano. Dijo que tenia que ir a buscar a Tea. Ya sabes, él esta muy interesado en pasar mas tiempo con ella.— explico, mientras rebabana con un cuchillo un bloque de pan casero.

Yami mordia la manzana, pensando en Yugi y su enamoramiento hacia Tea. Ella no le caia mal, pero no le parecia justo que ella estuviera enamorada de él y no de su hermano, quien era mas noble y simpático.

Levanto la mirada cuando un platillo de porcelana se presentó ante sus ojos. Había un par de huevos, tocino y pan tostado con mermelada.

Levanto la cabeza para darle las gracias a su madre, pero cuando le vio los ojos, retrocedio abruptamente hacia atras y arrastro la silla con él.

—¿Yami, que tienes?

No, no era ella. Sora sonreia de forma forzada y malevola, entre cerrando esos ojos color miel, que ahora estaban reemplazados por una capa muy negra, casi cubriendo el blanco.

—¿Quien eres?

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando este mini fic.**

 **Se agradecen los comentarios. :3**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **W. M.**


	4. Miedo

**PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 4: MIEDO.**

Las cejas castañas se alzaron en confusión. Su frente se arrugo levemente cuando vio a su hijo dar pasos hacia atras, retrocediendo en un impulso por alejarse del peligro.

Ella ladeo la cabeza, divertida.

—¿Que?

—Ya me oiste.

—¿Pero que tienes? ¿Porque me miras así?—cuestiono, haciendo ademanes de acercarse. El chico se hizo para atras, de forma que cuando avanzo un poco mas, su espalda se topo con la superficie plana de la pared.

Las cejas de la mujer cambiaron y se aplastaron en sincronía, dándole la apariencia enojada e indignada de una mujer que tiene que pasar por algo desagradable. .

Yami sabia, de alguna forma que no comprendía, que ella no era su madre. ¿Pero, si no lo era, porque se parecían tanto? ¿Porque tenia esos ojos tan raros? ¿Que estaba pasando?

De repente, y sin darse tiempo a reaccionar, Yami vio por el rabillo del ojo, como su madre en un movimiento agil, cogia el cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y se abalanzaba sobre él como si fuera un perro rabioso.. Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, la detuvo de las muñecas, alejandose todo lo posible del filo del cuchillo a escasos centímetros de su cara, y en el que, podía ver el reflejo de los sanguinarios ojos de Sora.

—¡Te matare, te matare, te matare!—Chillaba la señora, con la mandíbula abierta y el gesto desencajado. —¡Tienes que morir! ¡Te voy a matar!

—¡Basta! ¡Suelta el cuchillo! ¡Sueltalo!— Ordenó en vano, ya que su madre lo estaba agarrando con una fuerza sobrehumana que a penas podía contener. Los dos puntos negros que eran sus ojos empezaron a contraerse hacia afuera, amenazando con salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento. Su propio corazon latia alocado, como una bomba de tiempo que amenaza con explotar, y es que, todo parecia tan real que empezaba a sentir nauseas.

. _..Y el destino que les depara mi nueva creación..._

Las palabras de Kaiba resonaron en su cabeza, con un eco en un tunel reverbero hasta que por fin, comprendió que todo era obra del mismisimo arrogante e insensible Seto Kaiba.

Una trampa.

Supo que las fuerzas le estaban abandonando. Si no hacia algo pronto, la mujer que estaba luchando frente a el, le rebanaria el pescuezo. Tenia que hacer algo, ¿¡Pero qué!? No se le ocurria nada en un momento asi. Pero antes de que sus peores temores se cumplieran, Yami sintió como el cuerpo femenino se tensaba sobre el suyo. Los brazos que sostenía empezaron a temblar.

—¡Arg!

Por el rabillo del ojo y la curva angular del cuello de su madre, vio la figura inconfundible de su hermano. Él estaba parado detrás de ellos, sosteniendo un cuchillo bañado en sangre, temblando y respirando como si la temperatura de la cocina se hubiese enfriado.

—¿Yugi...? — Su voz salio débil, quebradiza. Sus latidos aún eran acelerados y su respiración agitada.

Mientras la mujer se encogia en el suelo, producto del dolor que sentía en la espalda apuñalada, Yugi levanto la cabeza con dificultad, causando que Yami, con los vellos de punta, abriera los ojos de puro horror.

—No.

Y es que, Yugi también tenia esos ojos carentes de humanidad. Con la única diferencia de que el pálido y casi enfermizo rostro del menor, estaba cubierto por una sustancia roja y viscosa. Sangre que se escurria de entre el cabello, cómo si tuviera una herida en la cabeza.

—Tus ojos... . —Balbuceo el pequeño, señalando con su tembloroso dedo, al muchacho frente a el. —¿Que le paso, a tus ojos?

Las cejas de Yami se curvaron en confusión. Con un mal presentimiento, se impulso hacia una de los cajones que habían en la mesa, saco un espejo pequeño que recordaba haber visto allí. Ni siquiera le importó haber pisado la mano de Sora, que solo gemia adolorida por el punzante dolor en la espalda acuchillada.

Entonces, con el espejo entre los dedos, el reflejo le devolvió dos par de ojos similares a los de su madre. Pero estos estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si tuvieran vida propia. Ojos asquerosos que intensificaron sus nauseas.

Sin dejar de verse, llevo sus dedos hacia su cara, tratando de tocarlos e imaginar que solo era producto de su imaginación. Una ilusion e inclusive, una pesadilla.

A sus espaldas, escucho un ruido extraño, seguido del chirriante y desesperado grito de su madre.

Instintivamente se dio la vuelta y dejo caer el espejo por el susto. Como una mancha borrosa a consecuencia de la velocidad de su giro, se detuvo en cierto punto en que ya no supo si mirar o no.

Sora estaba en el piso, boca abajo, chillando y gimiendo como un animal salvaje, y encima de ella, inmovilizandola, Yugi enterraba con fuerza pasmosa, una y otra vez, el cuchillo ensangrentado en su espalda y piernas.

El sonido del espejo al romperse contra el suelo, le llego a los oídos, confundiendo el estallido con los fuertes bramidos de la mujer.

Después, su cuerpo debilitandose y cayendo sentado sobre la ceramica del frio y duro suelo.

 **OooOoo**

La espalda de Sora era ahora una masa ensangrentada de roja sustancia y grasa blanca y nauseabunda. Cubierta por ese liquido viscoso, que empezó a manchar el piso de la cocina. Hace tiempo que los aullidos de la mujer se habían detenido. Ahora solo era un cuerpo exánime fundido en su propio letargo y desgracia.

Yugi estaba sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la alacena, tratando de recuperar el aliento. El cuchillo infractor reposaba sobre sus dedos, goteando sangre que poco a poco empezaba a formar un pequeño charco rojo a su derecha.

La luz entraba por la ventana, iluminando por retazos el cuerpo sin vida de la mujer, y el frágil y tembloroso cuerpo de Yugi.

Yami todavía no había superado el estado de Shock en el que había entrado hace menos de diez minutos. El malestar había remitido lo suficiente, como para resistir esa asquerosa sensación de bilis y vomito que le subia por la garganta.

No, la verdad era que quería despertar. Pero se obligo a restablecer el control sobre su cuerpo y sus emociones. Trato de levantarse, alejandose de los vidrios rotos del espejo que permanecian tirados en el suelo.

Aclaro su garganta, y miro a Yugi, todavía con la cabeza gacha y totalmente inmóvil.

—Yugi.

Éste temblo un poco cuando oyó la voz de Yami, llamandolo en el silencio que reinaba en la cocina. Se mordio los labios y dejo caer el cuchillo en el suelo, con un sonido metálico que le hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Ahora si que no pudo con el peso de lo que había hecho. Se hizo un ovillo, y comenzó a llorar.

El mayor cambio su gesto espantado, por uno de preocupación y pena. Y es que, ilusion o no, Yugi estaba rompiedoce en mil pedazos, como un muñequito de porcelana, en la punta de una montaña. Fue hasta él, ignorando el horrible cuerpo sin vida, doblando sus rodillas y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Escucha...

—¡No!— se negó a escuchar lo que Yami iba a decirle. Se tapo las orejas con las manos, en un intento desesperado de no enfrentar la realidad.

Yami no hizo mas que abrazar el menudo cuerpo, tratando a duras penas de darle el consuelo que necesitaba. Ahora, seria imposible imaginar como se sentiria Yugi. El mismo no comprendía la forma irracional con la que se atrevio a apuñalarla hasta que no se moviera.

Pero Yugi lloraba. Lloraba porque tenia miedo. Miedo de si mismo y de lo que había hecho.

— Tranquilo... todo va estar bien.

Pero dudaba, que eso fuera cierto.

XxX

 **Continuara...**

Agradecimiento a:

 **KnL** : Bueno, antes que nada, Gracias por tu apoyo. Es bueno saber que a alguien en este planeta le gusta lo que escribo, jaja. Empiezo por informarte de que el Fanfic esta en un universo alterno, en el que todo por lo que Yugi a pasado no paso. Yami es su hermano mayor, y Kaiba es el mismo gruñon de siempre. ¡Oh no, son ellos! Jaja. En el transcurso del fic, iré dando mas información.

Y si, es cierto que no hay mucho apoyo en este foro. Pero es el único editor y página en la que confió. :D Por cierto, gracias una vez más por tus reviews. Recuerdo que esta página solía tener mucho exito, pero la página esta saturada.

Que estés bien.

Besos.

W.M.


	5. Domino

**PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 5: DOMINO.**

Yugi miraba un punto inexistente por la ventana de su habitación. No había nubes, ni siquiera un ave o una palomilla. La casa estaba tan silenciosa, como el mismo azul cielo de afuera.

Permanecia en la cama, de costado, inhalando y exhalando con profundidad. Aún con un nudo en la garganta, y un escalofrío subiendo a veces por su espina dorsal. Se encogio de hombros, y espero que Yami, sentado en la cama de alado, hablara y rompiera ese silencio sepulcral que lo ponia nervioso.

— Yugi, ¿Como te sientes? — atino a decir, posando sus negras y extrañas pupilas, sobre la acompasada figura de su hermano. Este se encogio mas sobre si mismo. Su voz salio suave y envuelta en una capa de congestión.

—Yo... Yo no se lo que... pasó...Lo que me pasó...

—¿Porque lo hiciste? —No recibió respuesta, insistió una vez mas.—Yugi...

—Vi que iba a acerte daño. Y actúe sin pensar, lo siento...—solto un sollozo. —...Me dio miedo... eso es todo.

Yami volvió a escucharlo llorar. Comprendía que Yugi, tan pequeño y quebradizo, estuviera asustado. Porque, por todos los cielos, había matado a esa mujer. Quien probablemente tenia el aspecto de su madre, pero el estaba seguro de que no se trataba de ella. Era como si algo dentro suyo se volviera mas sensible. Como si tuviera una alarma en alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Talvez Yugi lo había sentido también, y por eso había actuado de esa forma, pero aún así...

...aún así era _horrible_.

Y era hora de averiguar que demonios estaba pasando.

—Yugi, escucha.— Era momento de saber en que situación se encontraban. —Sospecho que esto tiene que ver con Kaiba. Dime, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso antes de que llegaramos aquí?

Yugi se movió desde su pocision, irguiendo su cuerpo lentamente, hasta sentarse. La herida que tenia en la cabeza no era tan grave, solo un arañazo con el que habia despertado y no sabia la causa. Sus ojos estaban brillantes de tanto llorar. Su mano aferro su camiseta negra, en un intento de no llorar mas.

—La fiesta. Estábamos allí, hasta que... —Se detuvo, pensando en los detalles de lo que había sucedido horas antes. Sus cejas se curvaron.—...No lo entiendo, Yami.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo. —confeso el mayor, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, como si eso le ayudara a despejar sus dudas.— Estamos atrapados, eso seguro. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es esa luz blanca, después... Desperté aquí. En esta cama.

—Yo estaba en el jardin.—prosigio Yugi, parpadeando y frunciendo mas el ceño.— Estaba sobre el cesped, durmiendo. Pero no recordaba porque estaba allí. Hasta que pensé, que solo era un sueño.

—Tengo la sospecha de que es un sueño. —comento, Yami. Casi interrumpiendo al pequeño. Su expresión se hizo mas pensativo. — Pero, eso seria imposible. Porque, eso significaría que tú, o yo, somos ilusiones provocadas por nuestro inconciente. En todo caso, Kaiba hablo de un nuevo invento, así que debe de estar manipulando nuestro cerebro de alguna forma.

Yugi torció su cuello para mirarlo a la cara.

—Entonces... ¿Estamos atrapados?

Yami podria ver claramente el temor que ese hecho desencadeno en el semblante de Yugi. El mismo temía afrontarse a lo desconocido. Y mas cuando sabia con antelación que el causante de todo era, ni mas ni menos, que Seto Kaiba. Porque, ese idiota tenia muchas razones para querer lastimar a Yugi, pero no iba a permitirlo. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con él, si tan solo lo tuviera en frente, y poder decirle unas cuantas verdades, pero no, Kaiba seguía huyendo de sus responsabilidades, escudandose a traves de su escritorio, como el CEO arrogante y orgulloso que aparentaba ser.

—No te desanimes, Yugi. Yo te prometo que vamos a salir de aquí. No importa en que lugar estemos o a las cosas que nos enfrentemos. Volveremos a casa.—Y era una promesa que iba a cumplir. No tanto por él, que había sido muy tonto para ir a la boca del lobo por su propia voluntad. Sino por Yugi, por su hermano menor que ya había pasado malos ratos con el peligro que había corrido su abuelo Salomon.

El menor suspiro honda y temblorosamente.

—Ojala y tengas razón, Yami.

 **OooOoo**

—¿A donde iremos, Yami?

—A la corporación de Kaiba. —contesto, al tiempo que cogia algunas latas y embutidos del refrigerador y las metia en su mochila.— Si este es un mundo virtual, entonces todo lo que vemos ahora es solo una versión holografica de la ciudad. Seto puede estar en cualquier parte, pero debemos apresurarnos a encontrarlo, para que nos explique como rayos salir de aquí.

—¿Estas enojado? —Inquirio Yugi, precauteloso. Conocía a su hermano de toda la vida, y sabia que muy pocas cosas podían hacerlo enojar.

—En parte si.—concedio, y cerro el cierre grande del bulto que contenía algunas cosas básicas que necesitarían en el viaje.— Esto es casi como un secuestro. Y con lo que paso hace rato... empiezo a sospechar que él está mal de la cabeza. Quizás no sea real, pero actúa como si lo fuera. ¿Entiendes? Esta vez, Kaiba a cruzado la línea. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que vendrá después...

Yugi agacho la cabeza, pensativo.

—No debemos apresurarnos tanto. ¿Que pasa si el juego se termina antes de tiempo? —Yami lo miro, con una ceja alzada.—¿No recuerdas a los invitados? ¡Todos eran personas ricas y poderosas!

Entendía a lo que Yugi se estaba refiriendo. Si Kaiba estuviera en sus cabales, no habría incluido a gente millonaria en su absurdo videojuego. Después de todo, muchas de esas personas eran socios de Kaiba, y privarlos de su libertad, era sinónimo de un mal negocio. Así que había dos opciones. O Kaiba estaba loco y quería acabar con su vida exitosa y multimillonaria, o... Había algo con mas objetivo en ese extraño mundo virtual, tan parecido al de la ciudad Domino. Quizás, Kaiba tenia algo en mente.

Tomó la mochila y se la cargo. Levanto el otro bulto y se la lanzo a Yugi para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Es hora: Hay que irnos.

Yugi asintió. Se puso la chaqueta sobre la camisa blanca que llevaba y la mochila que no pesaba tanto, porque podria dificultar su trayecto. Tenían que estar preparados para lo que se venia.

Yami abrió la puerta de entrada y por la rendija de la ventana observo un momento a la calle, verificando si había alguien en los alrededores.

—Todo parece despejado.

—Eso no se oye bien. —Dijo Yugi, con voz angustiada.

—No te separes de mi. Avisame si ves a alguien, ¿De acuerdo?—El menor asintió.—Ahora, en marcha.

 **OooOoo**

Una vez afuera, descubrieron un lugar muy diferente a la parte interior de la casa. En primera instancia, Yugi se tapo la boca para amortiguar el grito que se le atoraba en la garganta. El mayor apreto la mandíbula, cuando su mirada se fue en dirección al cielo, en donde las estrellas y la noche cubrían toda la zona.

—Calmate. Recuerda que este es un mundo irreal. Todo lo que veamos es falso. —Pero Yugi sentía que le temblaban las rodillas. —Vamos, Yugi. Hay que llegar a la corporación Kaiba lo antes posible.

El pequeño asintió lentamente. Trago saliva y se limpio las manos sudadas en su chaqueta.

Pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza esa escena. ¿Como era posible que por dentro la casa estuviera iluminada, y por fuera se viera de noche? ¿Que clase de mundo era aquel, en el que la realidad y todo lo que conocían estaba sobrepasando límites tan ficticios?

Cruzaron la calle y se adentraron en una avenida que, por suerte, estaba iluminada. Hasta ahora, lo único raro radicaba en la perspectiva del ambiente, aunque ciertamente el lugar era casi idéntico al del mundo real.

Cambiaron el rumbo por una autopista, en la cual no había ninguna señal de vida. Habían coches aparcados en algunas esquinas o estacionamientos, tiendas que estaban abiertas y las señales de trafico funcionaban correctamente. Todo se vería mejor si por lo menos se toparan con algún grupo de personas.

—A este paso tardaremos en llegar.—se detuvo a la altura de un puente, distinguiendo a la lejanía los grandes rascacielos del centro de la ciudad. El lugar en donde se encontraba la oficina de Kaiba. —Tendremos que usar el metro. Solo espero que este funcionando.

—¿Y si vamos por una motocicleta? —Pregunto Yugi, con los dedos entrecruzados en un intento de disminuir la ansiedad que sentía.

—¿Viste una?

—A una calle de aqui.—asintio, volteando y señalando con un dedo la dirección en que estaba la moto. Y luego agrego—: Podriamos llegar mas rápido.

Yami lo medito unos segundos. Ir en metro no les aseguraba que llegarían hasta el centro. Lo bueno era que él sabia conducir una, sino seria un problema mayor y poco recomendable.

—Esta bien.

Asi, ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia el lugar indicado.

 **OooOoo**

Arraco la moto. Se puso uno de los cascos que colgaban del manubrio y le lanzo el otro a Yugi, quien se lo puso sin chistar.

Se subieron al vehículo, segundos antes de que el panorama que les rodeaba cambiara de forma gradual. Ahora presenciaban el inicio de un nuevo amanecer.

—Este lugar es aterrador.—Le susurró Yugi cerca de la oreja, al tiempo que rodeaba la cintura de Yami en un abrazo necesitado.

Yami suspiro profundamente.

—Yugi. Pase lo que pase, tienes que saber que yo voy a cuidarte. No importa en que situación nos encontremos, debes confiar en mi. —Sonrio amargamente, con el ceño fruncido.—Te doy mi palabra, de que volveremos a casa.

Yugi escucho su promesa en silencio. Agradecido de tener a un hermano que lo protegia de las cosas malas que le pasaban desde que el era un niño.

—Yo sé que pronto estaremos en casa, Yami. Y no tienes que decirlo, confió en ti. —Le sonrió.

Dicho esto, el mayor acciono los manubrios, y la motocicleta se puso en marcha, junto con ellos.

Solo uno de ellos sabia todas las cosas que entregaria, para proteger al contrario.

 **XxX**

 _ **Continuara**_...

¡Quinto capítulo!

 _Agradecimientos review:_

 _.Alexandria Kousuke: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me animas muschismo. Y si, con éste capítulo ya te respondo un poquito. ¿Te refieres a Noah Kaiba? Ese que se murió y fue reemplazado por Seto? :D ¡A mi me gusta el Pride! Fue mi primera Otp en fanfiction. Y si, yo también te deseo un buen día, tarde, noche._

 _Besos._

 _W.M._


	6. Enemigo

**PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 6: ENEMIGO**

El resto del camino fue relativamente tranquilo. Yugi y Yami tomaron la iniciativa de ir por las calles y zonas mas apartadas, con la finalidad de ver algún indicio de pistas sobre el macabro juego de Kaiba.

La luz del sol ya se encontraba en lo alto del cielo, iluminando la ciudad entera que todavía permanecía en un silencio mortuorio. El ronroneo del motor reverberaba cada vez que el mayor usaba la palanca para acelerar un poco.

La motocicleta se detuvo justo enfrente de un edificio de dos pisos color granate que tenia una cerca con un letrero de advertencia. A esa distancia, notaron que las ventanas estaban medio rotas.

—Descansemos un momento aquí. —Yugi le echo un vistazo breve al entorno y su rostro se tiño de incertidumbre.

—¿Seguro? ¿Que tal si hay algo aqui?.— Pregunto, al tiempo que se quitaba el casco de la cabeza. Yugi tenia un mal presentimiento de quedarse en esa zona tan desértica y solitaria. ¿Que harían si aparecian otras cosas como Sora? ¿Luchar? ¿Escapar? ¿Gritar por ayuda?

—Relajate, Yugi. Hace mucho calor y debemos recuperar fuerzas. Ademas, si nos encontramos a alguien, corremos y escapamos con la motocicleta. —Explico, mientras abria el cierre de su maleta y sacaba una lata de sopa de aceitunas y atún congelado. De soslayo observó el perfil preocupado de su hermano, quien no dejaba de mirar a sus alrededores, estando alerta y a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque que los obligara a irse de ese sector para encontrar un lugar mas seguro. Algo que le parecia remotamente imposible, pues de antemano sabia que ese mundo no era igual que el suyo. El peligro estaba por todos lados, siempre al acecho de una nueva victima.

En parte, necesitaban estar en vigilia todo el tiempo que pudieran. Así al menos no les tomarian por sorpresa y tendrían mas posibilidades de huir.

—Toma. —Le extendió una lata a Yugi, con media ración de sopa y atún. Éste acepto la comida de buena manera.

—Gracias.

Yami asintió y se sirvió otra ración para el. Dejo la mochila en el suelo, apoyada contra la rueda de la motocicleta.

—¿Que crees que este haciendo Kaiba?—Pregunto Yami, antes de tomar un bocado de pescado y masticar gustosamente. Iniciando así, un poco de conversación. El mas pequeño medito la pregunta.

—¿La verdad? —Yami asintió.—Conociendolo debe de estar en su oficina, ordenando algunos papeles para su próxima reunión. O quizás esta en su casa, viendo televisión.—Esbozo una sonrisa juguetona.

El mayor casi estuvo a punto de tirar toda la comida digerida que albergaba en la boca por la súbita risa que se le estuvo por escapar.

—¿Te dije que Kaiba enloquecio?

—Como cinco veces.

—¡Es que es cierto!—exclamo, con tono ligeramente dramático. Solamente intentaba aligerar un poco la angustia que Yugi sentía en esos momentos con una broma. —Aqui entre nosotros. Kaiba una vez me pidió prestado uno de mis cuadernos de apuntes.

—¿A si? ¿Y que pasó con eso?— Sintió interes por la forma divertida y candida en la que Yami le contaba la anécdota.

Éste continuo:

—Yo le pregunté que para qué la quería. —Kaiba era el mejor estudiante de la preparatoria, después de todo. Él castaño no necesitaba los apuntes de nadie, si prácticamente se sabia de memoria todos los temas avanzados impartidos a lo largo del año. Aunque eso, Yugi, ya lo sabia. —En fin, se la preste, a pesar de sus modales. —recordo la forma poco amable en la que le ordeno que le entregara su cuaderno. Siempre tan amable y considerado. Pensó, con sarcasmo.

—¿Y?

Yami soltó una risita desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Alguien le dijo que yo guardaba alli mi colección de cartas legendarias. Y al no encontrar nada, escribió en la ultima página: "Gracias por nada".

Yugi estallo en carcajadas, y se sostuvo el estomago que se convulsionaba al nivel de las risas que salian tan abiertamente. De solo imaginar es escena, le daban ganas de llorar por el sufrimiento que a de haber sentido Seto.

¿Quien habría sido tan inteligente para convencer al CEO de tal estupidez? Y después, casi como si le hubiera oído, escucho la respuesta.

—Fue Joe quien me lo dijo.

Sin duda alguna, solo Joe Whealer podía haberle convencido.

Por instinto, Yami sostuvo una mirada seria direccionada hacia los basurales a cinco metros de distancia, cuando escuchó un ruido extraño, como algo pesado cayendo en el suelo. Yugi también lo había oído, y por eso había apretado la lata de comida con fuerza y mirado en la misma dirección.

—¿Que fue eso?—Se pregunto, Yugi.

—No lo sé. —Fijo su vista en el mismo lugar. De pronto tenia otro mal presentimiento. —Hay que irnos de aquí.

El menor asintió, convencido de que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar lo antes posible. A penas se dieron la vuelta para montar la motocicleta, escucharon repentinamente una melodiosa canción de dudosa procedencia.

—¿De donde viene?

—No se, viene de todas partes. — contestó, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

Lo escuchaban tan cercano que tenían la sensación de oír la musica dentro de sus cabezas. De pronto, en ese preciso momento, uno de los hermanos Moto, vio con ojos desorbitados a una nube negra que se acercaba, y que traia con ella una despiadada tormenta.

—¿¡Que hacemos ahora!?— No podían subirse al vehiculo con esa tormenta al acecho. Seria una imprudencia retomar el camino con el potente aguacero que ya les mojaba la ropa.

El mayor de los hermanos tomo una decisión, al ver que la lluvia iba acompañada de fuertes vientos y remolinos de aire.

Todo esto sucedia mientras la Canción de cuna seguía entonando sus melodiosas notas al ritmo de la lluvia. Yami levanto la mochila y se la colgo en la espalda, antes de agarrar la mano de su hermano y correr hacia uno de los edificios que tenían enfrente.

—¡Rapido! ¡Entremos!— Le jalo de su extremidad, corriendo en paso veloz con el viento y la lluvia golpeado sus rostros.

—¡Yami! ¡Espera!— Pero no fue oído. La tormenta era tan fuerte que ahogaba la voz juvenil de los chicos. Yugi se resistido un poco, pero el otro era mas fuerte y termino por ceder ante el grito desesperado de una mujer.

 _"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando"_ Suplico en silencio, mientras seguía corriendo y arrastrando a Yugi con él.

Todo eso parecia una pesadilla.

Y cuando llegaron a la entrada, se dieron cuenta de que estaba cerrada.

—¡No abre! — Exclamo, al tiempo que forcejeaba con la dura madera de la puerta. —¡Demonios!

—¡Yami, la ventana! —Grito Yugi, señalando con un dedo la ventana que estaba rota. Sin decir nada, Yami salto de las pequeñas graderias y ayudo a Yugi a bajar para adentrarse a la casa por los ventanales. La lluvia seguía inclemente y el frio era aterrador. El mayor paso un brazo por la hendidura y con un click accióno la manija para abrir los dos ventanales que se abrieron de par en par.

—¡Tu primero!— Ordeno, cogiendo al pequeño por los hombros. Éste asintió efusivamente, metiendo un pie primero, y después el otro. El mas alto le lanzo la bolsa que traia y de un salto olímpico cruzo el también.

No perdió el tiempo, se irguio en línea vertical y cerro el pestillo de la ventana. El viento dejo de soplar y lo ultimo que escucharon, fueron sus suspiros de alivio y cansancio.

Yami giro sobre si y apoyo la espalda en la pared, dejando caer su peso hasta quedar sentado en el piso. La escasa luz no le permitió ver el rostro de Yugi, pero si le ayudo a distinguir su figura a unos metros de distancia.

Permanecian en silencio hasta poder recuperar la respiración y normalizar el alocado ritmo de sus corazones. Aún podían oír las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra la casa y el viento que a ratos se estrellaba contra los cristales del lugar que los resguardaba. Pero nada mas.

.El pequeño se mordio los labios, antes de decir algo.

—¿Yami?

—¿Que?

—¿Que es eso?

Una alarma se activo en su cerebro. La misma sensación que había experimentado junto a Sora. Torció el cuello hacia un lado al oír unos pasos que se acercaban de entre las sombras del pasillo.

No.

 _No otra vez._

Entonces, una silueta se pocisiono delante de ellos, con el rostro oculto por la oscuridad de la casa. En la mano tenia algo. Un arma, seguramente. La voz del desconocido salio grave, con un acento ingles que provoco que las puntas de sus cabellos se erizaran.

—Pero miren nada mas que tenemos aquí. —Sonrio, aunque en la penumbra se encargo de borrar ese gesto. —Si es Yugi Moto, y su hermano que todo lo sabe... Que gran sorpresa.

Ninguno de ellos supo como responder. Lo único que sabían era que quien quiera que fuera ese sujeto, sabia sus nombres.

Posiblemente se trataba de alguien peligroso.

Estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

 **XxX**

 **Continuara...**

 _Agradecimientos review:_

 **KnL**

No te preocupes. Seto aparecerá en cualquier momento y se unira a Yami , de todas las maneras posibles XD ¡ja! Kaiba esta traumatizado, seguro que jamas a ido al psicólogo. Es que es muy orgulloso y se volvió loco.

Gracias por tu review. Iré dando mas información en los siguientes capítulos.

 **A.D.**

Gracias por tu review. El romance no es mi estilo, pero si tratare de meter algunas escenas picantes: 3

Besos.

 _— Una pregunta para quienes leen. ¿Les gusta la serie Naruto y los Fanfic del mundo ninja? :)_

 _W.M._


	7. El misterioso inglés

**PURIFICA MI ALMA**

 **Capítulo 7: EL MISTERIOSO INGLES**

Petrificados. Así permanecieron un momento en el que no supieron como reaccionar. El sujeto oculto bajo la oscuridad del lugar, no emitió mas sonido que un tenue murmullo que sonaba a risa.

Yami se tensó, y trató envano de pensar en una manera de proteger a Yugi sin que el otro se diera cuenta. Talvez si tuviera un arma podria arrojarse a un enfrentamiento y luego abrir la puerta para ir a otro lugar. Sin embargo, eso era arriesgado, considerando que la puerta estaba cerrada y la única salida era precisamente por el lugar que habian entrado. La ventana.

Ademas, afuera hacia un viento tormentoso. No podían salir en medio de esa tempestad.

—¿Que pasa? ¿No piensan saludar? Es de mala educación, ¿Sabian eso?

Yami se sintió impotente. La situación era desastrosa y no estaba a su favor.

—¿Quien eres?—atinó a decir, luego de darse cuenta que no estaban en posibilidades de escapar, y menos con ese extraño hombre que de la nada habia aparecido. Podria tratarse de una de las creaciones de Kaiba, al igual que Sora, quien hace pocas horas, trató de apuñalarlo con un cuchillo de la cocina. —Responde.

Yugi se encogió en su sitio y trató de dar pasos hacia atrás disimuladamente. Tenia miedo. El hecho de estar encerrado en una casa sin luz, ante un tipo que no conocían y despedia un aura siniestra, le impulsaba a querer escapar y esconderse en otro lugar. Pero se sentía paralizado, tanto que el silencio solo ayudaba a desesperarle más.

El de acento ingles volvió a hablar:

—Por supuesto, amigos. Supongo que no me reconocem por la escasa luz de la habitacion. Pero que descortecia de mi parte, soy muy malo con las presentaciónes. Así que...

Todo paso muy rápido. Yami apenas lo vio venir.

El sujeto salto como lanzado por una catapulta hacia donde estaba Yugi, y le sorprendió por la espalda, poniendo el brazo derecho alrededor del cuello del menor para que no pueda resistirse. El mayor de los Moto iba a moverse también, pero el otro lo detuvo con una fiera advertencia.

—Te recomiendo que no te muevas, amigo. —incrementó la fuerza con la que sujetaba su cuello y Yugi se quejó un poco. Trató de liberarse y forecejeó, pero estaban en desigualdad. El tipo era mas fuerte. Incluso era mas alto. —Un movimiento en falso y le rompo el cuello en un parpadeo. No creo que quieras verlo, ¿O si? Soy muy fuerte en ese sentido. Y no me tocaria el corazón si te mueves un paso.

Yami no se movió. La advertencia era muy clara. Por ningún motivo se moveria si con eso arriesgaba la vida de su hermanito. Pero aún así...

—¿Que es lo que quieres? ¿¡Quien eres!? ¿¡Porque haces esto!?

El otro sonrió.

—Es increible que no lo sepas. Pero yo se quien lo sabe, ¿Verdad, Yugi? —presionó el cuello del menor, y este empezó a agitarse un poco. Forecejeó nuevamente, sin resultados.

—Yo no... se de... que me habla...—habló pausadamente. El dolor era una cosa significativa. Pero tenia mas miedo que dolor.

—¡Sueltalo! ¡Le estas lastimando!— bramó el mayor de los Moto. Apreto los dientes y los puños. No estaba seguro de hasta donde iba a poder resistir. Tenia que contenerse y no enrabiar al sujeto, pero sentía que no iba a poder ver como lo lastimaba. — ¡Dime de una vez quien eres!

El otro hombre chasqueó la lengua. Suspiró hondamente para calmarse y dejó de presionar el cuello del mas pequeño.

—De verdad... no se quien... eres... —Yugi habló, entrecortadamente por la anterior falta de oxigeno.

—¿¡Estas bien, Yugi!? —Yami preguntó, aliviado de que el desgraciado hubiera dejado de ahorcar a su hermano. Aún así, le molestaba que lo reteniera contra su voluntad. Sentía que podía golpear a ese hombre con su puño todo el día y no cansarse. Odiaba cuando alguien se atrevia a lastimar a su hermano menor.

—Vamos, vamos... No es para tanto. —le quitó importancia, a sabiendas de que ésto solo enojaria mas al mayor. —Solo estaba jugando.

A continuación deshizo el agarre sobre su cuello y empujó a Yugi hacia adelante. El menor cayó al suelo inevitablemente, dado que las piernas le temblaban. Pero puso instintivamente las manos para no darse un porrazo en la cara. Yami corrió hasta él.

—¿Estas bien? —le ayudó a incorporarse del suelo. Yugi asintio, sobando la parte afectada. Se notaba en su rostro que aún le dolia lo que ese infeliz le había hecho.

—Calmados, muchachos. Es una herida sin importancia. Pronto se le pasara. —desestimó una vez más, provocando esta vez, la ira de Yami.

Se levanto como impulsado por un resorte y le asestó un tremento puñetazo justo en la mejilla. El otro no lo esperaba, así que no pudo frenar el puñetazo. Cayó hacia atras, con un lastimero gemido.

—¡Señor! ¿¡Y que te pasa a ti!? ¿Porque me pegas? —chillo el otro, desparramado en el piso rodeado de varios cajones que habían rodado a consecuencia de su estrepitosa caída.

—¡No se quien seas, pero más te vale decirnos que se traen Kaiba y su maldita corporación! —Mascullo Yami, avanzando unos pasos hacia el. Lo que hizo que se viera intimidante y el otro retrocediera lo más que pudo. —¡Dinos quien eres!

Yugi se quedo estupefacto. Jamas habla visto a su hermano tan... furioso. Parecia que sufria algún ataque de ira. Y, ciertamente, no le gustaba verlo así. Se levantó el también y cuando vio al tipo en el suelo, le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Basta, Yami. Ya calmate ¿si? De nada sirve que te alteres. —intentó tranquilizarlo. Lo cual logró prontamente. Yami respiró hondamente y Yugi sintió que Yami había recuperado el temple de antes.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Ustedes ganan! —se rindió el sujeto, todavía sobando la parte que había recibido el puñetazo. —Antes que nada, me disculpo. Sé que fui muy grosero con ustedes, pero necesitaba confirmar si eran de confianza.

—¿Confianza?—Yami enarcó una ceja.

El desconocido se sacudió la tela de los pantalones.

—Si. Ya saben. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta. Pero estamos atrapados en un mundo redirigido por Kaiba Seto. No sé si me explico. —Se sentó sobre una de los cajones que había tirado allí. Se cruzo de piernas, pensativo. — Yo era el viceprecidente de una compañia muy importante que estaba asociada a los proyectos de su corporación. Hasta que un mal manejo económico hizo que la compañia quebrara. Obviamente, Kaiba Seto rompió todo vínculo y contrato con nosotros. Aún así, mi padre me obligó a venir a la estúpida fiesta de ése arrogante hombre.

Yugi y Yami se miraron entre si. Parecían no entender nada. Aquel sujeto hablaba en otro idioma. Y parecia que era bastante suelto en su modo de expresarse.

—¿Te refieres a que tu estabas también en la que era la presentación del nuevo videojuego de Seto?—Yugi preguntó, habiendo sacando esa conclusión.

—¡Claro! Yo no tenia la intención de venir. Dado que se rompieron los lazos con la corporación de Kaiba Seto. Pero mi padre me obligó. Y he venido desde Inglaterra personalmente para hacer tratos nuevamente con ése loco.

Los hermanos Moto no pudieron evitar reírse. Incluso el extraño sabia que Seto había perdido el juicio. Que oportuno.

—¿Y porqué nos atacaste?— Preguntó Yami, serio nuevamente.

—Oh, lo lamento. Enserio, no fue intencional. Pero he sido atacado tres veces desde que desperté en el estacionamiento. Y no me podía fiar de ustedes. Como comprenderán, la situación en la que estamos, es muy rigorosa. Cuando entraron aquí, pensé que eran de esos tipos raros que a la primera, tratan de matarte.

—Entiendo.

Yami comprendía eso muy bien. La confusión de despertar y ser atacado por Sora le había dejado un amargo gusto en el estomago. Por un momento pensó que se había vuelto loco. Pero Yugi estaba allí, y él estaba de acuerdo con que Kaiba era el responsable de todo.

El inglés continuó:

—Pero ya que puedo confiar en ustedes. Me presento. —se levantó del cajón y fue caminando a paso marchial hasta la otra pared. Allí había un interruptor que no habian visto. Lo presionó en un parpadeo.

Las luces revelaron el lugar en el que estaban. Yami dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras de caracol que se elevaban hasta otro piso. Probablemente, era la casa de alguien muy rico. Porque habian, a simple vista, muchas habitaciones. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro hombre.

Se percató, desde el primer momento, que no era japones. Su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño y sus ojos eran verdes. Pero no era lo que habia aparentado hasta entonces. Su rostro era afable. Y traia puesto un traje elegante. Como los que usan los empresarios. Pero sus ojos no eran rasgados, eran mas bien grandes y muy expresivos.

—Mi nombre es Henry Doker. —sonrió, con petulancia. —Soy heredero de la familia Doker. Mucho gusto el conocerlos, Yugi y Yami Moto.

Yami fruncio el entrecejo. ¿Como sabia sus nombres?

—Oh, cierto. Seguro que se sienten invadidos por mi conocimiento respecto a sus identidades. Que tonto soy. —rió sutilmente.

Yugi cabeceó afirmativamente, no sabiendo que más hacer. Ese tipo lucía muy bien vestido y era educado, pero aparentaba estar chiflado. ¿todos los ingleses serian como él?

—Kaiba Seto siempre habló de Yugi Moto y su hermanos mayor con mi padre, en muchas de las visitas a nuestra solemne morada. Aunque me tomé la libertad de investigar por mi cuenta. Y mi sorpresa fue grande cuando me enteré de que Yugi Moto había vencido a Kaiba en un duelo de monstruos. Eres el primero en hacerlo, si no me equívoco.—miro fijamente al pequeño. Éste cabeceo tímidamente. Le daba cosa que lo adularan por ese duelo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, ya había pasado un año desde aquello.

Yami fue quién intervino:

—¿Como llegaste hasta aquí?

—Imagino que de la misma forma que ustedes.

—Dijste hace rato que despertaste en un estacionamiento.

—Efectivamente. —asintio. —Pero lo raro fue que estaba en el Mercedes que mi padre me obsequió cuando yo cumpli los quince. Cuando me vi solo en ésta ciudad, que nisiquiera he tenido la oportunidad de visitar, me vi obligado a buscar a alguien para que me ayudara, pero...

—¿Pero?

—No encontré a nadie en todo mi recorrido. Hasta que llegué a una gasolineria para suministrame. Y me topé con un señor de mediana edad. Inmediatamente me sentir feliz. Éste pueblo parecia habitado por fantasmas.

Yugi y Yami asintieron. Estuvieron muy atentos a lo que Henry decía. Puesto que podria haber alguna pista en su historia.

"Pero aquel sujeto me golpeó en cuanto me acerque a él. Yo traté envano de hablar civilizadamente y a mediar las cosas, pero el tipo aquel tenia la mirada perdida. A parte de esos ojos que también llevan ustedes. Y que me motivó a pensar que eran como ellos.

Yami asintió. Los malditos ojos que los hacían ver como si fueran mostruos.

"Pensé que estaba soñando. Pero el dolor era muy real. Escapé a duras penas de las garras de ese hombre. Lo golpeé con una barra de acero y me fui corriendo hasta que lo perdí de vista. No fue la única vez que tuve que enfrentarme con cosas así"

A medida que Henry hablaba, Yami se dio dando cuenta que probablemente habría más gente en la ciudad. Personas que también estaban en la fiesta de Kaiba. Quizás. Todas estaban buscando la manera de escapar de ese mundo aterrador. Pero, ¿Que sucedia si esas cosas te atrapaban y te mataban? ¿Morias? O ¿Despertabas?

Era algo que no quería averiguar. Por ahora.

El castaño se aclaró la garganta:

—Supongo que nos quedaremos aqui. La extraña tormenta no a cesado y salir cuando la luz del sol esta por ocultarse es un mal presagio. —comentó tranquilo. Pero con un aire de científico.

Yami lo pensó un instante. Clavó la mirada en el ingles. Había algo en ese tipo que no le acababa de convencer. No podía fiarse de alguien que apenas conocía y que sabia tanto de ellos.

—Danos un momento.—sujetó a Yugi del brazo para que lo acompañara a otro lugar más apartado. Yugi entendió el mensaje y caminó con el.

Una vez a solas, Yami dejó salir sus inquietudes.

—¿Que piensas de él?

Yugi miró de soslayo al castaño. Henry le devolvio la mirada y le sonrió. Bajó la cabeza, algo timido.

—Parece un poco trastornado, Yami. —atino a decir.

—Lo mismo pienso —asintio.— Su historia es creíble. Pero impresiona que haya podido escapar de la muerte tres veces...

—¿Que hacemos?

—No podemos salir de aquí.— suspiro. Eso era obvio. Por la lluvia y el ventarrón de afuera. Pero quedarse con aquel tipo auguraba peligro.— No tenemos opción. Vamos a quedarnos en una habitacion y a descansar hasta que pase la tormenta. Yo haré guardia mientras tanto.

—Pero Yami...—trato de reprochar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Sin replicas, Yugi. No sabemos dónde estamos. En una casa con un hombre que parece salido de un manicomio. Tenemos que...

—No hace falta que lo digan.

Ambos se sobresaltaron. Henry estaba muy cerca de ellos. Y parecia que había escuchado parte de su conversación.

—Sé que no confían en mi. Porque soy extraño, según ustedes. —Se veía molesto. Aunque también comprensivo. —Deberian saber que yo no pedi estar aquí. Mi padre me obligo a venir y ahora estoy atrapado en este mundo de mierda. Y perdonen mi vocabulario, pero estoy harto así como ustedes. Este mundo me a causado terror las ultimas horas. No imaginan por todo lo que he pasado. Así que, les pido de favor que no hablen a mis espaldas.

Al final había arrugado el entrecejo. Tanto que parecia otra persona. Yugi tragó saliva.

—Perdon... es que...

—Tampoco confiamos en ti. —interrumpio Yami, con voz firme y clara.

Henry asintió.

—Por supuesto. Están en todo su derecho. Y me alegra oirlo. Porque así puedo mantenerme en alerta por si ocurre alguna eventualidad. —Se giró con paso elegante y les dio la espalda. —Solo recuerden que Kaiba Seto es el primer hombre que se a ganado el desprecio de todos los Doker por habernos puesto en esta situación. Si ustedes quieren salir de aquí... cuenten conmigo.

Se alejó de ellos con esas ultimas palabras. Poco despues, lo vieron entrar en otra habitacion.

Yami cerró los ojos, para no ver la expresión de angustia que de seguro tendría Yugi.

—Animo, hermano. Todo va a salir bien.

—Eso espero, Yugi... Eso espero.

 **OooOoo**

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _Se que este capitulo parece aburrido. Talvez un poco hueco. Pero no quería alargar el Capítulo mas. Tomen en cuenta que Yami y Yugi no están solos en ese mundo. Por lo que irán conociendo nuevos aliados hasta llegar a la KaibaCorp._

 _Siento mi tardanza, enserio. Pero justo cuando iba a escribir el capítulo 7, me di cuenta que no había pensado en el desarrollo de este Fanfic. Así que me di unas semanas para acomodar las cosas, y ya tengo la trama casi completa. Ademas, escribo para otro fandom y se me complica a veces._

 _Espero les haya gustado. Comenten porfavor. La vez pasada no me llego ni un comentario, y me sentí fatal. No importa si es alguna queja, o un "Bien" o "continua". Todo apoyo me ánima muchisimo. Aviso que no abandonare este fic. Y que en el futuro pueda que escriba otra historia de género Yaoi._

 _Nos leemos._

 _W.M._


End file.
